


NUcLeaR WiNTeR

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Caesar's Legion, Embedded Images, Memes, NCR | New California Republic, Not at real story, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion





	NUcLeaR WiNTeR

Legion idiot: *Runs up to NCR trooper* “DIE PROFLIGATE!”

NCR Trooper: 

Legion idiot:  

 


End file.
